


sleepy kisses

by brizo



Series: Sir Percival the... demigod? [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns home after being away for a week on a mission and comes back to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. I will get to the actually story... eventually lol. I actually have each chapter plotted out so hopefully soon.

James sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door to his and his husband’s home. Shrugging his suit jacket off and undoing some buttons on his dress shirt he dropped his cufflinks off in a dish specifically for them before making his way into his bedroom. Stripping of his shirt and finding some sleep pants he made his way to the bed which already had one person in it already.

Slipping into bed he moved over to his husband who mumbled in his sleep and instinctively moved over to share James’s warmth.

“James…” A voice sounding more American than the British it usually tried to uphold said slightly muffled from being pressed to the other’s side.

“Sorry for waking you love.” James said apologetically knowing the other was sleep deprived from a week of long difficult missions.

“S’Okay.” Percy blinked awake his sea green eyes. A smile blossomed on his lips as he moved to kiss his husband. “I missed you.” That James knew. He had been gone on assignment for a week straight without seeing his husband. He also knew that their daughter was away in America at the moment going to the same camp that his husband had gone to in his childhood. And while Percy had his friends in Kingsman he wasn’t as close to them as he was their little family.

“I know, love, I know.” James whispered. Putting a hand to the others cheek. “I have missed you as well.”

Percy leaned in to kiss his husband once more before snuggling into him.

“I’m home.” James said sighing contently.

“Welcome back.” Percy replied in kind and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
